Land Known As Hyrule
by SkywardSwordSong
Summary: Skyward Sword based. Link and Zelda decide to stay on the surface. A legend of it's own.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own The Legend Of Zelda characters.. I do plan on writing more if you review for me? I love the pairing so much.. I figured I would write something nice, enjoy! ~_

* * *

><p><em>The summer's warm breeze swept past the leaves, stepping over them a young blond-haired woman and a young knight. Laughter sang from their throats until they couldn't bare the dryness that tackled soon after. Gently, he tossed her into a bundle of leaves he had picked for Zelda. The woman he put his life in danger for. Though that fact alone could not separate the two students, friends, lovers apart. She kicked his ankle hard enough to cause him to fall beside her, tossing her arms around his waist as soon as he fell onto the soft landing he created. The leafs flew up into the air, falling around their happy expressions, tickling the rosy painted cheeks. Zelda picked a green leaf, twiddling it between her slender fingers. She glanced into her savor's eyes, brushing the leaf lightly upon his cheek.<em>

_Link, her sleepyhead.. "I could spend forever here, Link. Like this.." She paused to rest her head upon her palm to get a better view of his expression. "With you." Zelda leaned forward, brushing the very tip of her nose against his cheek. Link's lips twisted into his famous crooked smile. Her voice was even more beautiful than the harp or any instrument he had ever heard before. Snaking his arm around her waist, he tugged her closer into an embrace. She adjusted so she could be closer, welcoming his breath to tickle her senses as it drifted against her ear. "Stop it, Link.. You're tickling me." Zelda's voice faded into a whisper, hitting his chest playfully. She could feel him smile against her pointed ear and that alone excited her; though she wanted to hide that. Her fingers spread through his hair, tugging on pieces to cause a reaction on his features. Link closed an eye, watching her in confusion. "Does that hurt?" She giggled, tugging on a few strands. He closed both his eyes, his lips forming a small frown._

_They laid together in each other's arms, relaxing against the warm scenery. Link had dozed off soon after she began to sweep her fingers through his blonde tresses. She smiled as his breathing tempo slowed down and his arms loosed their grip on her waist. "You are such a sleepyhead, Link." Zelda whispered against his cheek. His nose twitched, shifting his head for comfort. Gathering the courage she needed, she planted small kisses against his cheek. It was enough to wake the sleeping Hylian from his nap. His cheeks started on fire and she could feel him tense under her plush pair. "Link, thank you so much for everything.."_

_Link listened to her sweet words, turning enough so he could face her. Zelda's cheeks painted pink and it was nice. He enjoyed seeing how much she exposed herself to him now, before, she was a little naggy. This was all new to him and he didn't mind it. He saw her blink waiting for him to react. His lips curving into a smile and hers mirrored his. They stared in silence into each other's eyes and normally this would be very awkward. He had remembered making eye contact with her during in class and she would always yell at him and tell him to focus. This memory caused him to laugh, her brows furrowed. "What's so funny…?" She was annoyed now and it was admirable to him. Zelda looked so beautiful. He nodded his head forward and brushed his upper lip lightly against her own, this caught her completely off guard. Zelda fought a losing battle, quickly falling into a daze. Their breathing stopped along with everything around the pair. It was bliss. Her mouth pieced perfectly over his. This was her first kiss, shared with the man that had been there for her throughout her life. Zelda felt an overwhelming amount of emotions wash over her. Tears began to swell at the creases of her eyes, running down her face._

_Link pulled back as soon as he tasted the salty tear, blinking his eyes in shock. Did he do something to upset her? Was he going to get beat? Zelda's eyes opened up, gazing into his eyes. "Link, my heart is racing! I'm so sorry, this is embarrassing." She covered her rosy face, shaking from the overwhelming wave of emotion. Link panicked and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling them apart from her face. She whimpered, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to flow freely. She started laughing, and this brought relief. "I love you, Link."_

_"I love you so much.."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I rated this M for later chapters. Also, I decided to allow Link to have a voice. Since, in Skyward Sword he does talk apparently though you never hear his voice. I do remember at the beginning he had to tell Zelda's father what had happened to his daughter, so.. Yeah, be gentle with me about it? He won't be talking much, well, because he was given little dialogue in the game. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em> During the day, the couple spent their days exploring the new surface world. Zelda never had the chance to really enjoy the atmosphere and new horizons. Link had shown her plants, animals, and introduced her to the Kikwis. Zelda was excited to learn about the bush-sprouting animals especially and they were also excited to learn what the boy wearing green mentioned before. Link and Zelda spent their days learning about the dangers that also existed on Faron such as the predators that remained witin the Skyview Temple. <em>

_ "This was your destiny, Link. Everything you did was to protect this world from harm." Zelda's sweet voice chimed, brushing her fingers against the Skyview Temple. Link placed his hand over her own, entwining their fingers together. She turned to face him, who had his crooked smile plastered on his lips. "It was our destiny, Zelda." His striking blue eyes locked directly onto her eyes, tightening his grip upon her hand reassuringly. Zelda adverted her eyes, chewing nervously upon her lower lip as her cheeks painted it's natural pink. Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist. His nose nestling into her golden tresses, inhailing her flowery scent. _

_ Zelda had never been so bashful until she had decided to stay with Link on the surface. This was all so new to her, she was so used to dragging him out of bed for lessons and poking her pencil into his nose to wake him from whatever dream he was having. Now he was the one teaching her about the new surface around them. Gulping down her nervousness, she trailed his arms with her delicate fingers, until loosely wrapping them around his neck. _

_ "Link, would you give me another..?" Zelda whispered into Link's sensitive ear. Link adverted his eyes from her for a moment as his cheeks reddened. "Another...kiss?" She was so swept off her feet, she didn't realize how close she was to him. The feeling returned to the pits of her stomach, churning as she felt his arms tighten around her slender waist. Closing her eyes and standing on the very tips of her toes, she applied her lips against his. _

_ Link felt her lips brush against his, surprised with such confidence that had awoken within her. Feeling his knees almost buckle and barely catching his breath. Their lips locked, unsure if he pulled from the kiss she would get fustrated with him. He felt her warm breath tickle his lips and he couldn't help the gooseflesh that began to rise. All too soon her laughter broke their kiss. "I'm not sure how to do this!" Her voice sounded like chorus of bells. _

_ Watching his bestfriend in her white gown dance from out of his arms. Guessing she needed to shake off the nerves. She twirled so elegantly, like he had seen her before on Skyloft. Her golden tresses swaying ever so smoothly with the wind. Milk colored skin with clear-sky as eyes. It looked as it she was dancing, dancing for him. His heart was racing, what exactly was happening to him? Zelda twirled once before noticing Link with an emotionless expression. "Link..?" His name drenched in honey drifted from her lips. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Link has burning feelings for her. Will he make a choice to follow his heart? Sorry, these chapters are so short. I like to keep things sweet and simple. _


End file.
